


Maybe I Won't Get Over It

by midillu



Category: Alice in Wonderland (1951), Alice in Wonderland (Movies - Burton)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Angst, Fantasy, Insanity, Mental Anguish, Mental Health Issues, Mental Instability, Mental Institutions, Self Confidence Issues
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-05
Updated: 2016-11-05
Packaged: 2018-08-29 04:23:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 483
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8475187
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/midillu/pseuds/midillu
Summary: I've had "problems" since I was little, but I'm finally able to be normal! Or not...(Alice's POV)





	

(Alice's POV)

I ran through the halls, today is my first day at my new school and I most certainly do not want to be late. Because of my mental problems I have been out of school for the most part. The doctors at the mental institute finally let me out a few weeks ago, and my parents are putting me back into school.

I was worried that the kids will tease me because of my 'problems', but I found a solution. I just don't tell them. My parents are already shushing up the people who know, so as long as nothing happens, I'm good.

The one condition to my return is that the doctors have to monitor my brain activity... so I have to be extra careful. I think I can handle it though, I haven't had any trouble for a week. Well... here goes nothing.

When I finally reached my classroom I sighed with relief. Pushing the door open I stepped across the threshold and gasped; no one was there!

"Where is everyone?" I asked myself, stepping farther into the room. I looked around, then turned to leave, surprised to find that the door had disappeared. Things were getting weirder and weirder. I took this chance to look around, and my curiosity increased tenfold. The room was dark, yet light. Soft, with a hard edge. The patterns on the wall were ever-moving, becoming anything from flowers to angels of death. It was like a horror movie, with a sweet looking doll as the main antagonist.

The room first smelled of flowers, their beautiful, fragrant buds letting off scents unlike any other. But suddenly the smell wasn't there anymore, it was suddenly just... gone. I didn't smell anything else after.

I heard birds chirping for a while, but they too soon faded into the distance. It was eerily quiet after that, and it was starting to make my heart beat faster in fear.

I turned in circles, the fear overwhelming my troubled heart. The room kept changing visually, until I thought it was gonna eat me. The images on the wall kept sliding on and off the wall, and the floor started to dip. Because of this I wasn't really surprised when the door appeared, and opened, beneath me. As I fell through the open arms of the door, farther and farther down, I wondered what was happening.

(-events of what happened when Alice reaches the bottom of the rabbit hole-)

"Alice, Alice dear, wake up!" I woke to the sound of a woman's voice and snickering students.

"Where am I?"

"You're at school dear, you passed out the second you walked in the door!"

"O-oh…" I whispered softly, terrified. Not again! I don't want to go back to the mental ward! When the doctors look at my brain activity history next, I'm doomed!

If... if only I could've been born normal…...


End file.
